<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Onesie by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414988">Onesie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>123 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, but only kind of, they 100 get caught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Patton make a discovery and a bad decision</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>123 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Onesie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>let me know if I need to add more tags</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I never noticed before, but does that onesie have a butt zipper?”<br/>
“It makes going to the bathroom easier, though I’ve never tested it.”<br/>
“I can think of a way we can test it.” Roman raised an eyebrow in suggestion.<br/>
Patton blushed. “Where do you want to…”<br/>
“Come sit on my lap.”<br/>
“Right here?!”<br/>
“No one will know. We’ll be covered.”<br/>
“But we’re in the middle of the living room!”<br/>
“And everyone else is busy.”<br/>
“… Ok. You’re pretty convincing.”<br/>
“Only when you want something.” Roman smirked.</p><p>Roman unzipped him and teased his tongue around Patton’s hole.</p><p>“Roman!”<br/>
“Shhhh, love. If the others hear yelling they might come down to see what all the fuss is about.”<br/>
“Hnnnnn.” Patton complained.</p><p>Roman chuckled before lubing up his fingers and pressing one in. Patton had to bite his hand to prevent himself from making too much noise. After a few more minutes and fingers Roman pulled out to pull down his pajama pants and release his now hard cock. He slicked himself up and pulled Patton towards him.</p><p>“You ready doll?”<br/>
“Fuck yes, Roman.”<br/>
“Such a naughty mouth. What if the others heard you saying such things? What would they think-”</p><p>Patton slid down onto Roman’s cock and Roman had to stop talking.</p><p>“Oh darling, you’re so tight. The fear of getting caught does something for you doesn’t it?”<br/>
“Ahhh. Just- just shut up and move.”<br/>
“Alright.”</p><p>Roman slipped his hand through the opening to reach around for Patton’s cock and began moving his hand and hips in time. Both had to muffle themselves in order to not attract attention, but once both were close they heard footsteps coming down.</p><p>“It’s ok. Whoever it is won’t likely take the time to notice us,” Roman whispered in Patton’s ear.</p><p>The only thing was, Logan, the one who had come down for more coffee, definitely did notice them.</p><p>“Patton? Are you quite alright? You seem a bit flushed.” Logan put the back of his hand to Patton’s forehead. “You are quite warm. Are you sick?”</p><p>With the touch Patton clenched tightly around Roman who was then pushed over the edge. It took all of his willpower not to buck up as he came and alert Logan to the situation. Roman bit his hand while hiding behind Patton.</p><p>“You too, Roman. You’re sweating and your eyes are a bit unfocused.”</p><p>Feeling Roman’s release Patton also started coming. They knew it wouldn’t be long before a dark spot soaked through his onesie.</p><p>Patton being unable to bite his hand without suspicion did his best to morph his moan into a sentence. “Ohhhh you might be right.” His sentence came out a little louder than necessary.</p><p>“Maybe I should take Patton to my room and we can lie down?” Roman suggested.<br/>
“That would be adequate. I’ll make soup and bring some water. You’ll need to stay hydrated.”<br/>
“Thanks, Lo.” Patton smiled weakly before Roman sunk them out to his room.<br/>
Roman snapped them clean before giggling at the situation.<br/>
“Are we really going to let him take care of us?”<br/>
“Would you rather tell him we were fucking on the couch and came while he was less than a foot away?”<br/>
“… I think I can make a pretty convincing sick person.”<br/>
“That’s the spirit! I hope he makes chicken noodle.”</p><p>Bonus:<br/>
At dinner that night Logan had cooked since Patton was ‘sick’.<br/>
“How are you two feeling? Do you think you can ingest solid food?”<br/>
“We’re feeling much better. Thank you, Logan.” Patton blushed.<br/>
Virgil gave Logan a quizzical look so he explained what happened. Virgil turned to give the two in question a look that read “Seriously?” and was full of silent judgement.<br/>
Patton whispered to Roman, “Do you think he knows?”<br/>
“There’s no way he doesn’t,” Roman whispered back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>